Beer kegs and the like have valves that can be operated by attaching tavern fittings to the kegs. The tavern fittings are detachable from the kegs and from the keg valves when the kegs are in storage or in transit.
Tavern fittings which connect the kegs with the beer faucets at a bar are auxiliary equipment that may be considered a permanent part of the bar. There are a wide variety of tavern fittings and they must be compatible with the valves in the kegs that the tavern obtains from the brewery from which the beer is purchased.
This invention is an improvement in the tavern fittings shown in patent application, Ser. No. 868,492, filed Jan. 11, 1978 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,189). The check valve of the fitting referred to is in a chamber with the downstream side closed by a threaded hose connection which is permanently secured with a sleeve through which beer flows from the tavern fitting to the beer hoses that lead to faucets at the tavern counter. The hose connection requires machine work for its manufacture at its lower end to provide cross channels that add to the cost of the patented fitting and that cannot be cleaned as easily as the construction of the present invention.
This invention provides a simplified construction in which the sleeve that contains the check valve is of one-piece construction with the threads for the tavern hose on the outside of the sleeve through which the beer flows. The movement of the check valve away from its seat is controlled by a spring that is tapered and coiled with its largest coil in a groove in a wall of the sleeve and with the smallest convolution of the spring in contact with the check valve.
Alternatively a bushing that fits into the sleeve with a slide fit and with an integral flange that contacts with the end face of the sleeve is cast with the necessary cross passages in the end face which limits movement of the check valve.
A probe in the tavern fitting is pushed down by cams operated by a manually-operated handle in said patent, and returns to normal position by pressure of a spring which may not have sufficient force if the beer line has not been cleaned for a long time. This invention provides positive movement of the probe in both directions and the operator can feel the resistance to movement.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear or be pointed out as the description proceeds.